Maul's Playdate :
by Iwatoke
Summary: Maul captures an unsuspecting Jedi Knight and has his fun with her. Somehow I have developed a Darth Maul fetish. Hope you like. R&R please and thanks! WARNING: Compared to most other stories I've read dealing with rape, this one gets intense.
1. Chapter 1

This is set just before episode one.

George Lucas owns everything except Abi-Rin. And since he doesn't own her he doesn't own THIS story IDEA…but he can take credit for it if he wants because he's awesome.

Jedi Knight Abi-Rin is captured by Darth Maul. Being the sex pervert he is, Abi finds herself struggling to escape before he does anything too brutal to her. I mean for this to be extremely intense so if you don't like bondage and rape don't even read this.

Coruscant; a great city with an even greater Jedi Temple. Abi-Rin had just successfully finished The Trials and went out to explore the city for the first time by herself. Things couldn't have been better. She was free to do as she pleased for the night without someone telling her what to do.

Then, as all good things must come to an end, the most unusual and unexpected thing happens.

"Jedi," a deep and calm voice says.

Abi whips around and comes face to face with the very essence of evil, Darth Maul. She quickly draws her lightsabers –yes she uses two ; )- and prepares to fight. Maul smiles at the challenge. This puny Jedi couldn't possibly beat him.

He begins the attack as she blocks every strike of his. She is constantly on the defensive, unable to make a move to change the position of the fight. Abi slowly tires while using her Force powers to try to gain an advantage. This Zabrak is strong with his Force powers and skilled with his sabers. Soon Abi is drained and cannot move. Maul knocks her to the ground, saber at her throat.

"Great," Abi said quietly. "One day on my own and I already get killed…"

Maul lets loose a deep chuckle. "Afraid to die, Jedi?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Abi says bravely.

"Oh really?" Maul says back to her, withdrawing his saber from her throat and begins to Force choke her. "Not even to die slowly?"

Abi shakes her head trying to gasp for air. Maul holds her there till she is knocked unconscious.

When the Jedi Knight finally regains consciousness, she is in a small room with her arms bound and her weapons removed. The room is very cold, almost cold enough to keep food from spoiling. It took her a moment, but remembered what happened.

_Shit. _She thought while standing up.

Just then the door flew open. On the other side was her captor: Darth Maul.

He chuckled his eerie chuckle again. "Finally awake Jedi. Welcome to my ship."

"Its freezing," was all Abi could say.

"Still not afraid?" Maul asked, getting closer to her and shutting the door.

"No."

"They trained you well," he said, raising a hand to stroke her cheek.

_Gah, he's so warm. _Abi thought. She fought with herself between pulling away and staying with the warm hand. He did the choosing for her.

Maul pushed her onto the bed. "What do I have to do to make you afraid of me?" He asked with an evil smile of satisfaction while straddling her body. He put his hand on the bit of skin that showed from under her robes. Slowly he began to slide his hand under her clothes.

Abi took a sharp breath as the lusty smile widened. He pulled his hand out and reached behind her undoing the binds around her wrists then taking both her arms above her head and retied them to a post on the bed. Then he began to remove her robes.

Maul was perplexed and slightly disappointed. He was hoping she would put up a fight or at least struggle a bit. He pulled off her robes her large, but perky breasts to the cold air. Abi grabbed for her robes as he threw them across the room, forgetting he had her tied down. He laughed at her attempt while pulling off his own shirt.

Her eyes widened at the amount of black ink they poked into his body. His whole chest was covered in black designs. His warm hands reached down and began to massage each of her breasts. Abi let out a whimper as she felt Maul's hardening cock near her body.

He lowered himself to her neck, kissing her skin while making his way to her pants. He started to pull them off and she whimpered. Now he was starting to get to her.

"Still not scared?" He asked before biting into the flesh right above her breast. She grunted from the pain. His sharp teeth drew blood and he began to lick it. "You taste wonderful."

Abi was starting to lose it. "Please stop," she whispered.

Maul once again smiled his evil lust filled smile, "never," he replied while beginning to pull down his own pants.

Keeping up this façade of not being scared was very tiring. He wasn't just going to play with her and leave her alone. He was actually going to full out… She dropped the act and started pulling her arms to try to get them free.

"Oh so now you start to fight," Maul chuckled and finished removing his pants.

His massive manhood made her worried. She was still a virgin and had heard about how much it hurt the first time. He wasn't normal, he was gigantic. She was in for a painful night…

Maul stroked his cock, encouraging it to get even harder. He could see the fear building up in Abi's eyes. It was making it all the more worthwhile.

He kept one hand busy with himself while the other moved down Abi's stomach to play with her already wet core. She moaned at his touch and arched her back. Maul once again smiled as he plunged his fingers into her causing her to lose a small scream. He leaned over her body and positioned himself. She knew what was going to happen, he could see more and more fear build up in her eyes. She closed them as a tear rolled down her cheek. He put one of his hands around her neck and pushed her head back as he licked her hardened nipples. Then with one small movement, he pushed just inside of her entrance making her whimper.

"I don't know what would be more fun. Teasing you or just doing it." Maul said moving his hand from her neck and placing his fingers into her mouth. "Hmm…"

Maul got up from his position and straddled Abi's chest right behind her breasts. He grabbed the corners of her jaw and pressed on them, "Open your mouth, Jedi. And if you bite me, things will be much worse for you."

She did as she was told as Maul forced his massive cock into her mouth. She gagged but he only pushed it in deeper. "Suck," was all he had to say to get her to massage him with her tongue.

Abi was crying harder with each thrust of Maul's hips. Soon he let her stop and moved back down to where he was before. Maul used his knee to part her legs and without warning thrust as hard into her body as he could get. She screamed. It felt as if she was being ripped apart from the inside. He rammed her harder and harder grunting with each push. She cried out for him to stop but he wouldn't ease. She could feel him continue to grow inside of her. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Abi felt Maul's warm fluid fill her insides. He stayed inside of her until he was completely done and pulled out slowly. He wiped his soaked cock off on her stomach and grabbed his pants.

"Are you afraid now?" He asked with a smile. She sobbed again as he left the room with her still tied there, still covered in all their juices.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. Some of you I know have been waiting and that has me really excited that people like what I'm writing! Again, Abi-Rin and the situation are the only things that I own.

Though she was soaked in random sex juices and completely freezing from the cold room, Abi-Rin managed to finally fall asleep. The whole ordeal exhausted her and left massive bruises all over her body. Her arms were still tied to the bed so she couldn't move.

While she slept, Maul paid his Jedi trinket a visit. Though she didn't know it, he let her sleep for almost a full twenty four hours. He walked in the room just far enough for the door to shut so no one else could see his prize. For a few moments he watched as the Jedi slept, so unaware that Maul was standing there watching as her bare chest rose and fell with each breath she took. He could feel the blood start to rush to his manhood as the thoughts of this very attractive Jedi filled his mind. She was one of the hotter ones, no doubt about that. With toned muscles and a decently proportioned body, who wouldn't want to… Ha. No one could resist that, not when the drab and unflattering Jedi robes were removed anyway.

Abi's eyes darted open looking straight into her captor's. She moved to cover her still naked body once again forgetting she was tied.

"Sleep well, Jedi?" Maul chuckled as he watched her struggle. He moved to the side of the bed. "You didn't escape? Come now Jedi, how could you not get out of that?"

She scowled at him. He knew she couldn't feel the Force very well. Drugs maybe.

Maul reached up to where her hands were tied, grabbing her wrists with one of his hands and with the other untied her arms from the bed. Blood rushed back to her fingertips and arms as he moved her arms back to a more natural position. Her hands were still tied together, but at least they were no longer above her head.

Just as she thought Maul was going to let go of her arms, he pushed her to the floor. The metal was even more frigid than the air. The cold bit into her skin. She got up onto her elbows and knees to try to keep the rest of her body warm.

"Hm. Now that you're on the floor," Maul said while grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

She did her best to pull her head from his hand, but to no avail. Maul began to undo his pants with the free hand and liberated his half gorged cock from his pants. He stroked his cock for a moment and then remembered the toy he brought for his Jedi play-thing. From behind his cloak he pulled out a leather spiked collar that looked like it belonged on a kath hound. Before Abi got a good look at what it was, Maul had fastened it around her neck, almost tight enough to be bothersome. Maul sat down on the bed, then with the already attached chain pulled Abi as close to him as possible.

He gave one quick yank of the chain. "You know what to do" he said to her. Abi slowly closed her eyes and opened them again. She licked the underside of his member for a moment then slowly pulled it into her mouth with her tongue. Once inside her mouth she massaged it more with her tongue and lightly sucked at the same time. Maul was beginning to moan from Abi's seemingly skilled mouth. He arched his back a bit, pushing himself farther into Abi's mouth. Abi almost gagged at the sudden intrusion, but regained herself though she couldn't stop herself from beginning to cry from this frustrating ordeal.

Over and over Maul thrust himself into Abi's mouth, also taking ahold of her head and forcing her to go where he wanted. Finally, he pushed himself as far into her mouth as she would be able to take and let loose his hot seed into her throat.

"Don't you…dare…think about… spitting that out," Maul grunted as he let loose into her throat. She gagged but forced herself to swallow every drop.

"Good Jedi," Maul said once she finished swallowing. He stood up and put his pants back together. When he was done he pulled on the chain forcing Abi to stand up. Maul wrapped his arm around her and pressed his body to hers. "Keep up the good work and I may never let you go," he said with a laugh. This time Maul attached the chain to the bed post then untied Abi's hands. Then with a quick, hard slap to the ass, Maul left Abi alone once again.


End file.
